Life after Camelot
by Paranoid Blue
Summary: Thousands of years later and Merlin is still not fully adjusted to life after Camelot. He probably never will be.


Merlin was a servant, he was used to poor living conditions. What he had now was luxurious by his standards but slightly below average by anyone elses. His sofas were simple wooden frames with soft cushions. All his furniture was of a similar construct. Wood was readily available around where he lived and a simple spell ensured that they were smooth and sturdy, really, Merlin mused, what more could you look for in furniture. It suited its purpose and looked well made.

He looked around his small house, and took it in. It had five rooms. Almost directly after the Front door, on the left, there was a small bathroom. It contained a toilet, a bath, a shower and a sink with a small mirror hanging over it.

Opposite that, there was the sitting room in which Merlin was currently. It also had a small wooden desk in the corner allowing it to double as an office. There was a large fireplace occupying the longest wall that provided the house with heat. A large rug lay on the floor at the feet of two sofas and an armchair.

Up the hall a bit on the other side, there was a kitchen. It was the largest room in the house. Merlin had discovered his love of cookery soon after Camelot fell. There was something soothing about it that helped calm him down after a stressfull day. Merlin spent most of his free time in there, its large open hearth reminded him of the kitchens in Camelot where he had often partaken in a friendly meal with Gwen before she became queen.

Across from the kitchen was the spare room. It was the most luxurious room in the house. A large four poster bed took up much of the room, it had the softest matress and was dressed in reds and golds. The whole room had a red-gold theme running through it from the scarlet curtains to the golden carpet. The whole room was also dust free even though it was never used. Merlin snorted softly. Ironic that this room was the cleanest room. If Arthur were here he'd probably be surprised at how well kept the room was and express his astonishment that it was only now, hundreds of year later, that Merlin had learned to be a 'Proper servant'

In contrast, Merlin's room was the barest room in the house, it had a bed, a dresser, a rug and a set of shelves upon which his magic books sat. That was all. Merlin came from a poor family and worked as a servant for most of his young life. He was simply unacoustomed to luxury sleeping chambers and spent very little time in there anyway, preferring instead, to occupy the kitchen or sitting room.

Outside, there was a semi-enclosed area of grass growing wild and speckled with wild flowers that added colour. The house and garden gave off an appearance that the house belonged to the glade in which it was nestled. The only sign of neatness was a small, well tended herb garden that Merlin had planted in memory of Gaius and his own tendancy to get injured.

Merlin knew that more effective medicines were out there, he was no stranger to the modern world. He read the newspaper and even owned a computer to keep up to date on various happenings. He had a small job working in the local town shop where he kept his ears peeled for any news that might pertain to Arthur's return. Since he had no desire to drive, no courage to try and no friends willing to give him lifts, Merlin walked there and back. It wasn't a long walk, only about twenty minutes from his house and it would keep him in shape, though he didn't age, he could still become unfit and wanted to prevent that at all costs.

Each day, after work. Merlin would walk the lanes of the countryside greeting the residents and dropping in on old ladies who held the best gossip which they told him over cups of tea and cake in exchange for some natural remedies Merlin made from his herbs. This was how he kept up to date on anything that was out of the ordinary and that could be a potential threat.

After his visits, Merlin stop by the lake in the vain hope that Arthur may appear. He remained there for and hour without fail before leaving and returning home to reminisce about the old days when he was surrounded by friends as he was doing now. His stomach rumbled, pulling Merlin out of his thoughts.

He headed to the kitchen and made himself dinner, losing himself in the familiar soothing sensations. He ate distractedly staring out of the window lost in thought, remembering his rushed meals in Camelot, bolting down his food quickly before hurrying off to tend to the needs of Arthur.

Shaking himself out of his memories, he did the washing up and cleaned the kitchen. He briefly debated the merits of staying up longer before a jaw cracking yawn settled the descision.

A while later he lay in bed . It was a Sunday tomorrow, meaning he could have a lie-in. He still found the notion strange, too used to being summoned to Arthur's chambers at ungodly hours. Merlin let out a quiet laugh. It took several hundred years but Merlin was finally carrying out the duties of a servant correctly, Arthur would have a fit. Merlin slipped into sleep still chuckling, just before his eyes closed he made a wish. It was a tradition, Merlin knew it was useless but still did it anyway. His mother had once told him that a wish made just before sleep would come true and a mothers advice has a way of sticking with you throughout the years no matter how ridiculous it was. The wish was the same one he made every night

"I wish Arthur would come back. I miss him"


End file.
